Blood Moon Rising
by MrsPuppetEx
Summary: This story follows Cruor Claret. A Blood Dragon Slayer as she arrives at a new guild to start her new life. Everything seems fine before she meets a particular Poison Dragon Slayer who piques her interest. Will the two find love? Or will they fight their instincts until the end? Only time will tell... **M Rating for lemons and excessive violence**
1. Wicked Attraction

****Disclaimer****

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own any characters not part of the anime or manga that are mentioned in my story, including the main character, Cruor Claret.**

 **This is my first fanfic that I've allowed anyone to read, so any reviews are much appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

The evening was clear with a slight chill to the air as the woman walked down the paved path, her blood red cloak brushing the ground. She gave a sigh as the building that was her goal came into view, its large arched doors seeming almost daunting. A flag with a simple fairy symbol moved slightly in the gentle breeze.

 _Fairy Tail._ The woman sighed inwardly. At long last she had made it to the place that she knew would accept her as they had accepted everyone else before myself.

She stopped at the door and took a deep breath, looking down at her outfit. Her black combat boots, they made her feel sturdy in any situation. Tucked inside were the ends to her black skinny jeans with rips and shreds in tasteful places. The black tank dipping low enough to show off what little cleavage she had. Topping it off was the cloak with its black fur collar and the belt that held two daggers.

Lightly brushing over the black steel blades with the jeweled hilts for some kind of strength, she braced herself and pushed open the doors to the hall. The ruckus that was previously spilling outside stilled immediately as all eyes turned to the woman.

 _Yeah, keep staring and take it all in_ , she thought to herself with a small smirk. Her eyes noting that she had grabbed the attention of a man in a corner alone with red hair about the same color as her own except hers leaned more towards red while his more brown, one eye held shut and the most beautiful purple iris in the other taking in every detail of the woman's body.

"Well hello, child," A small man that barely reached her hip in height smiled at her and jumped off the bar across the room. "What can we do for you?"

"I wish to join your guild," She said, her voice was a seductive drawl without even trying.

"Excellent! Follow me and we will get things straightened out," He responded as he lead the way up some stairs to a cozy office strewn with stacks of papers.

She took notice of the fact that she could smell from the walk up the stairs that there were a total of seven Dragon Slayers in the building.

 _Interesting_ , she thought to herself.

"Now, the paperwork is simple, I merely need to know your full name and what magic you possess," The man said.

"My name is Cruor Claret and I am a Blood Dragon Slayer."

The man stilled for a moment, looking up from the papers before a smile again brightened his features, "It seems you have heard that we have many other slayers within our ranks."

"I have. That's how I know that I will fit well here as opposed to any other guild," she replied simply.

Nodding, the old man filled in the papers then had Cruor sign them before picking up a stamp off his desk and walking atop the wood surface toward her, "And where and what color would you like your mark?"

Cruor hadn't considered this. Thinking quickly, she pulled the cloak down and tapped the left side of her neck, "Here and dark red if you don't mind."

The man nodded as if the color had been an obvious choice before placing the stamp on Cruor's neck. A warmth and then slight sting affected the area for a moment before he pulled the object away, grinning again.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Cruor. I am Master Makarov. You may take jobs off the board near the bar and if you have any questions, ask any number of your guildmates. We are a family here and everyone would be happy to help," He jumped off the desk and led the way out of the room as he spoke. He then jumped to the banister and yelled across the guildhall, "Everyone meet our newest member, Cruor. We seem to have attracted yet another dragon to our ranks."

Cruor noticed several of the men in the crowd stiffen, including the attractive red-haired man from before, _More and more interesting._

Cheers erupted across the hall and she was quickly grabbed by a hand by a cheerful and sunny blonde with large breasts spilling out of a mid-riff tank, "Hi! I'm Lucy! Its great to meet you!"

Cruor couldn't help but to smile slightly, the petite blonde was far too cheerful for her to brush her off. "Hello, I'm Cruor," She replied.

A pink-haired boy ran over and grinned in front of the two women, "I hear you're a Dragon Slayer! Fight me!"

The blonde, Lucy, huffed, "Natsu! She literally _just_ arrived. Let her get accustomed to the guild before you freak her out."

Cruor smiled at them both before patting Lucy's hand on her arm, "It's fine, do we have somewhere to spar that won't matter if it gets destroyed?"

Natsu laughed, "Yes! We have a training ground, out back!" He started leading to a back door, everyone from the hall following with amused interest.

A man with long, green hair pulled out a sword and wrote what Cruor only thought must be runes around the area quickly, no doubt preventing any outside damage that may happen. Everyone filled in some bleachers off to the side as the two slayers entered the arena.

Cruor felt a gaze on her back as she turned to see the man with a single violet eye watching her carefully, leaning against a tree. He smirked when he saw her glance at him which made Cruor roll her eyes.

She stripped off the jacket and lovingly placed it off to the side, brushing her fingers against the soft fur of the collar before taking her place across from Natsu. The boy grinning like a wild man the whole time.

"Let's do this!" He yelled before sprinting at her, flames erupting from his fists.

Cruor tiled her head and grinned wickedly, "Blood Magic: Grasp."

Natsu froze midstep, confusion filling his onyx eyes before panic set in as he realized that he couldn't move.

The redheaded woman stepped across the field, then whispered, "Release."

Natsu suddenly ran forward, sprinting straight for the man who had taken position against the tree behind Cruor. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise before leaping out of the way, allowing Natsu to slam into the tree.

The man glanced at the woman across the field who was chuckling softly.

"Damnit!" Yelled Natsu as he whipped around, fire once again covering his fists. "That was tricky!"

Cruor merely rose her pierced left brow, "Never said the fight would be fair."

Natsu grinned widely, then lifted his hands to his mouth "Fire Dragon: Roar!" He yelled as a very strong stream of fire headed for his opponent.

Cruor seemed to be getting serious as she leapt into the air and mirrored the pose, yelling, "Blood Dragon: Roar!"

A brilliant red stream flowed towards Natsu, who had no time to dodge before being hit by the blast. He was pushed across the field, skipping like a stone on a lake before landing with a loud _thud!_

The silence stretched out, before a small bluenette sprinted across the field towards the obviously injured boy. Cruor walked over to her coat and pulled it back on before walking to the crowd that had gathered around the crater where Natsu had landed, not noticing the gaze of the man, who had leaned back against the now tilting tree, following her.

Cruor shoved her way through the crowd to see that the small girl was obviously using some healing magic on her defeated opponent. Even though he had wanted a fight, Cruor was still slightly worried for the boy as she had released a little more magic than she had planned to do. She could have seriously hurt him.

Natsu's eyes opened and he jumped up, grinning, "That was awesome!"

Cruor was slightly dumbfounded that this kid had just been almost killed but seemed happy about that fact.

As if noticing her expression he ran up and slung an arm around her shoulders, "Not many people go all out in a fight with me, so it was fun that you actually did!"

Laughter and cheers filled the air as everyone walked back inside to party the night away.

* * *

"What?!"

Cruor winced a little at the sudden sound, her slayer senses picking it up at more than twice the normal volume. "You don't have to yell, you know."

The little blonde across from her sat back down, "I'm sorry, it just surprised me."

The blood mage laughed lightly, "I'll find a place, I can stay at an inn tonight."

Lucy shook her head quickly, "Nonsense! You can stay with me!"

Cruor was a little taken aback, no one had ever been so openly nice to her before, "I mean well…"

"I insist! We take care of our own!"

"Well, alright, I guess," Cruor relented, sighing.

She had only been part of the guild for a few hours but already this misfit crew had captured her heart. The others at the table continued their conversations as if pleased by her giving in to Lucy's demands. Cruor sipped the chocolate shake in front of herself as she glanced around at those who filled her table.

Gray, an Ice Make Mage with blue-black hair and icy blue eyes, sat arguing with Natsu, her opponent from earlier. She chuckled a little as their conversation got slightly heated and the taller boy began stripping. _Well, that's interesting,_ Cruor thought to herself with a small smile tugged at her lip.

"Gray, your clothes!"

The voice came from the fiery redhead she had learned was named Erza. She was apparently a Requip Mage, and proved that as she pulled a sword out of nowhere and placed it between the two brawling boys, effectively preventing them from lunging at each other.

"Oh, Gray is so gorgeous," came a small voice from behind a pillar. "Juvia wishes he would notice her.

Cruor shook her head at the bluenette who seemed to talk about herself in the third person. She hadn't used her magic, but by the rainy smell coming from her, Cruor had guessed she was a Water Mage. She also determined that the woman was obsessed with the resident Ice Make Mage.

"Natsu and Gray always fight," said a small blue cat who stood on the table. "They have since forever!"

Cruor smiled at the little exceed, "You can tell that they are still good friends, though."

Happy seemed to consider this for a moment before grinning, "Yes! Natsu and Gray are very good friends, they just like to fight!"

The Dragon Slayer toyed with her straw as she glanced around the guild hall, purposely avoiding looking towards the corner that the one-eyed man was occupying as she knew he was doing nothing but staring at her. She knew he was one of the other Dragon Slayers and picked up the scent of… was that cyanide? She inhaled a little deeper and her suspicions were confirmed as she noted the almond-y aroma.

"Cobra is staring at you," Lucy whispered in her ear. "He has been since you arrived."

"Is that the one with only one eye?" Cruor asked.

"Mhmm… He's a Poison Dragon Slayer," The other woman replied.

 _Ahh… So that's why she smelled such a strong almond smell…_

"I'm gonna go grab my stuff from the inn, I'll meet you at your apartment," Cruor said as she rose.

"How will-"

"Dragon Slayer, remember?" Cruor interrupted with a smile.

"Oh, right," The blonde giggled. "Well in that case, I'll meet you there."

* * *

Cruor walked out of the guild hall and made her way down the road towards the inn she had stayed in for the previous night. Thoughts reeling in her mind, she never noticed the shadow that walked far behind her.

 _Cobra. What an interesting name. Has to be a nickname. Poison is a different type of dragon, my own is no different, though. I wonder why he kept staring._

She rolled her eyes at the last part.

Why should it matter? He was attractive, from what she could see from the few glances she spared towards him. Snorting at her own thoughts, Cruor turned down an alley that would give her a shortcut to the inn.

That was when she picked up on the sounds and smell that caught her attention. Whipping around, she came face-to-face - err... Face-to-neck - with the Dragon Slayer who had been occupying her thoughts since she had seen him.

"Well, hello there," the deep baritone of his voice washed over her, sending an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

"What do you want?" Cruor snapped.

 _God. His scent is so… addictive._

A smirk tugged at his mouth, "Oh, just wanted to make sure you got to where you were going safely."

"Obviously I can take care of myself, have been for years," she grumbled.

 _Please just stop thinking about that mouth… What the hell is wrong with me?!_

The smirk tugged again, "Oh, no doubt. Consider it as me giving you a chance to smell me longer."

Cruor's ruby eyes widened, "Wha-"

"I can read souls, almost the same as reading minds," he chuckled, a hint of almost crazy showing through.

 _Nope._ Cruor thought as she turned on her heel and began walking briskly towards the inn. _Oh my God, I cannot believe this, he heard everything I was thinking about and probably this too. What the fuck, guys never leave me this flustered. I'm so dominant usually…_

She kept walking, slightly blushing, as a low chuckle followed her through the shadows.

 _How interesting._ Cobra thought to himself as he watched the woman walk away from him. His eye widening slightly as he heard her think of dominance and saw images flash into her mind of herself in very specific dominating conditions… sexually.

He walked up quickly, falling into step with her, "Dominatrix, huh?"

She visibly stiffened, not speaking as she kept walking, her soul going eerily silent.

Cobra grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall of the alley before she could step onto the street. He leaned in, breathing deep. Her scent was so tantalizing yet he couldn't put a name to it. Dark, coppery… _Blood._ He realized, suddenly. She smelled like blood and roses.

His inner dragon grinned wickedly, _This is what we want. This is ours. Crazy like us. We need her._

Smirking as she glared at him, the ring in her nose moving slightly as the nostrils flared in irritation, "You smell like bloody roses, did you know that?"

" _Bloody roses?! What the hell?"_

He grinned wickedly as he leaned down, breathing deep again, "Absolutely addicting."

Cruor's heart was racing, he was so close, his lips brushing close to her throat. She took a few steadying breaths, her eyes nearly rolling back into her head as her senses were flooded with the woody-almond scent that was specific to him. Her scent was addicting? His made her want to beg for him to do what he wanted to her. She wanted to take the submissive position for the first time ever and she had a sneaking suspicion that she would very much enjoy herself.

"Oh I'm sure you would," his voice drifted out huskily in a whisper. His purple eye hungrily gazing into hers. "I wouldn't allow you to take over, and I'm sure your inner dragon knows that another dragon won't let you control him."

Damnit. He was right. He was reading her like an open book and it was making her irritated as well as aroused. The combination was confusing her so she shoved away before vanishing in a cloud of red, the only thing he was left with were her scent and a single drop of blood on the ground where she had stood.

He stooped down, tracing a finger through the red drop, raising it to his lips. The taste was nothing but rosey blackberries, exploding across his taste buds. Oh yes, this was definitely _his._

Cobra smiled almost insanely, "Mine."

* * *

Sighing, Cruor exited the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair then wrapped it around her body before wiping steam off of the mirror to look at herself. Her red hair falling to her waist, the piercings in her ears, eyebrow, and nose glinting in the light of the small room. She traced fingers over the dark fairy mark on her neck then down over the tattoo of an anatomical heart with red wings across her chest. Her name spelled out across one wing in the old language and her mother's name on the other side. Hematonia.

Her mother had told her that mating for females was different from males. Males typically wishing to dominate and then spoil their mates, while females wished to _be_ dominated, completely.

 _Fuck_. She knew that she had just met her mate. And she also knew that he would realize that she was his. There was no way to not realize it once you were in their presence. Your inner dragon would scream from your instinct to mate. As hers was now.

" _We should have let him make a move, it was going well in that alley,"_ her inner dragon said, groaning in almost ecstasy. _"His dragon was so… intriguing..."_ the voice all but purred.

Yeah… Intriguing is one word for it.

Cruor sighed again as she dressed in maroon leather leggings and a stormy gray babydoll tee that flowed off the shoulder and stopped just above her belly button. She slid on some black heeled ankle boots before pulling her hair into a french braid that went into a high ponytail, her dark hair flowing down her back. Strapping on her dagger belt, she stepped from the guest bathroom into the connected bedroom before entering into the living area of Lucy's apartment.

The blonde was at the stove, making what smelled to be strawberry pancakes along with some bacon. Hearing movement behind her, she turned and smiled at Cruor, gesturing to the bar in front of her so that she could chat.

"Good morning, Cruor," Lucy said as she turned to her new friend.

Cruor couldn't help but smile at the beautiful girl, "Hello, Lucy. I want to thank you again for allowing me to stay here."

The Celestial Mage waved a hand in the air to brush away the comment, "No, no, don't thank me. It's what we at Fairy Tail do."

Cruor got the impression that the blonde was right the night before, except for one particular wizard...

"Are pancakes and bacon okay for breakfast?" Lucy asked, cheerily.

"Well… yes, however… would you mind leaving a few pieces of bacon… raw for me?" The Blood Mage requested, shifting awkwardly in her seat. She always had a hard time dealing with people's reactions to her diet.

Lucy grinned, "Well of course! I didn't think about you having a special diet. I should be used to it with so many other slayers around me."

Cruor visibly relaxed and the two women chatted as the morning went by. Cruor realizing just how kind of a person Lucy was, not even having to use her magic to feel for any honesty from the woman. She cleaned the dishes as Lucy went to get dressed for the day before heading to the guild. Then, watching as the bubbly blonde strapped a belt on that held a ring of keys and a whip, the two set out.

"So, how are you liking it so far?" Lucy asked conversationally.

"It's nice, much better than being alone, honestly." Cruor had been alone far too long.

Lucy couldn't help but notice the quick flash of sadness in the woman's eyes. She sighed, "Being alone is tough as hell, but we all get through it. Besides, You have a family now!"

Cruor smiled, "Yes, it seems that I do."

They entered the guild, Lucy waving as Cruor walked to the job board. She needed to find something so that she could get money to have her own apartment. _Ah, there we go. 300,000 J to disband a small dark guild. Piece of cake,_ she thought as she went to the barmaid to have it signed off.

The fair haired woman smiled at her, "Well, hello, Cruor. Find a job you like?"

"Hi, Mira. Yes, I was gonna take this one, seems easy enough."

The woman stamped the page and wrote something into a notebook before handing the paper back to Cruor, "Will you be taking anyone with you?"

"I'm going with her."

Cruor rolled her eyes at the voice that came from right behind her before turning around with a tight-lipped smile plastered to her face, "I don't believe I asked you, nor do I need any company for this mission. I can handle it _alone_."

Cobra's eye narrowed before looking over her shoulder with a smirk, "Mira just write down that I'm going with her."

The demon smiled and said chirpily, "Okay! You two have fun!"

With a huff, Cruor snatched up the paper and walked away, "We leave in an hour."

Leaving Cobra to chuckle as the barmaid drooled with hearts in her eyes at the thought of redheaded, purple eyed babies. He sent a wicked grin to the Take-Over Mage before heading home to grab his bag. This was going to be an interesting trip.


	2. The Journey Begins

****Disclaimer****

 **Fairy Tail and any characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own any and all characters not shown in the anime or manga!**

 **I changed a little about how I was writing this chapter as I started really getting into the story. This chapter holds much more detail as well as conflicting personalities on both the main characters (They're insane, what would you expect?!). Take pity on me as I really am going with the flow! I do plan on making this not just one story but two or even three!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cruor threw her bag onto her bed in frustration. How the _hell_ would she allow herself to become forced around by this treacherous snake?! She snorted with disgust. She would not make this whole _mating_ thing easy on the damn reptile. This thought gave her a wicked grin. No, no, of _course_ … she would do anything and everything to piss him off.

Get under his skin by being quick-witted, insults were not out of the question. Maybe learn more about him without his knowledge. Well… She did have _that_ one power… Oh, yes… That would _absolutely_ work in her favor. Her blood spell allowing her to read the past within his body much like his own.

Cobra was going to her more than he bargained for, and, she couldn't wait to fuck with him. Suddenly, she was looking forward to this mission.

She glanced over at a small pillow on the nightstand which held an egg with swirling red and white designs. She knew it would be the egg of her Exceed. Most slayers got one at some point of their lives. Cruor sighed and picked up the football-sized egg and her bag before heading out of the apartment building and on her way to the train station.

Purchasing their tickets, she sat on a bench and rubbed slow circles over the egg, almost as if it was a pregnant belly. The thought made her giggle slightly, it was kind of like a pregnant belly because it held a baby, human or not. She sighed, she had never had a pet before and, although Exceeds were more like companionable friends, she knew she would have to care for the little one at all times. Cruor was determined to raise the little one to enjoy her favorite pastimes, well, most of them anyways. She laughed darkly.

* * *

That's how Cobra found her, smiling almost wistfully down at a large… Was that an egg? He determined that it must be her Exceed. With a small pang of jealousy because he hadn't been given that honor. He would be the only one of the eight slayers who would have their cat. This made him huff with annoyance. When would he get his, he wondered. Even Gajeel and Laxus had found their eggs while hiking back from a mission with their mates, MiraJane and Levy.

Thinking about companions, he sincerely hoped that he would be worthy of his new companion soon so that the pain of loneliness would fade. _Maybe today_ , he thought to himself. _Maybe I will finally find mine and not be quite as lonely, seeing as the slayers, their mates, Team Natsu, and the Raijiinshu are the only ones who will speak to me._ He sighed inwardly before he stepped onto the platform and approached the petite woman, still smiling down at the red and white egg.

"Stop staring," She growled without glancing up. Man he could love this woman.

"Oh, but staring at beautiful, sexy women is my favorite pastime, Ruby," Cobra smirked.

Cruor bristled at the petname, "My name is Cruor. Not. Ruby."

"Sucks to be you, Ruby," He drawled. "Everyone gets a nickname, yours suits you. Rarest of beauties, filled with darkness, yet still almost with the strength of diamonds."

 _Oh… Gods, that was smooth._ Cruor plastered a glare to her face.

"I'm great at smooth," he grinned wickedly as she again bristled, her glare faltering for a moment.

"I can make you even smoother," She all but purred. "I would only need to remove a few pieces here and there." A dangerous gleam shown in her red eyes.

He could see exactly what parts she planned on removing and he could barely prevent his wince at the clear as day image she forced into his head, "I don't think that's necessary, how will we play, then?"

"I can assure you that I'm perfectly capable of playing with myself," she retorted, smirking as he again winced as the vision of a dick he assumed would be his that was covered in blood being used as a dildo.

*Tch* "Whatever, let's enter this steel deathtrap." With that, he turned on his heel and entered the train, faltering in his step for a moment before hunkering down and slumping over, green tinging his tanned face.

Cruor glanced across from herself and saw the other slayer hunched over, obviously motion sick already. She had heard that the males were guilty of such, but the sight of his made her laugh out loud at how miserable he looked.

 _Serves him right for already turning me on with his sexy ass._

"I c-can… assure you t-that… I wi-will do s-so many more t-times… during t-this trip, Ruby," He gasped out, taking deep breaths every few words.

Cruor rolled her eyes. She really didn't mind the nickname because that's what her mother had called her, it was just that it was coming from _him_ that bothered her. He irritated her simply with his presence and she wanted no similarities between the slayer and her beloved dragon.

He looked so pathetic. She wouldn't take pity on him, but she would rather he didn't get sick here, especially because she had to be with him for the whole 5-day trip to Crocus. She huffed out a breath.

"You're in no kind of way to be as smooth right now," she told him as she shifted to sit by the aisle. Shifting the egg to her other arm, she grabbed his maroon hair and shoved him down into her lap. He struggled to sit back up but was pushed back down, "Stop fighting it because I _really_ don't want puke all over me today, I happen to like this outfit." She began running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, where her mother had said the males were very sensitive to touch.

Cobra sighed slightly and seemed to relax while his nausea faded away. He breathed deep and basked in the bloody rose smell that was Cruor. He was fast becoming addicted to that particular scent. It spoke of passion and crazy, and damned if it wasn't the best fucking thing he had ever smelt in his life. He turned his nose down towards her thigh as his breathing evened out and he fell into a comfortable sleep.

Cruor looked down at the man who had fallen asleep. He really was handsome in spite of the long scar over his right eye that very obviously held do actual eyeball. She wondered where he had lost it and why it hadn't been able to be saved. His jawline was strongly built and the lips were full and ever so tempting. She wondered what kissing him would be like. Would it be rough? Soft? Which of them would dominate the kiss? Or would her instincts tell her to submit to him without question when the time came?

She hated the idea of being submissive. Well, mostly. She loved making men do what she pleased, and some women too. The mouthy ones were the most fun to break, watching their eyes as the fight slowly dimmed in them until they finally submitted to her every whim before she inevitably killed them for some reason or other. Whether it be boredom, disgust with their pasts, or just for the thrill. She knew that such a thing was considered sick to the main populace but she felt she was doing the world a favor by removing such disgusting creatures from it. Not to mention that their flesh was the source of her power.

She shook those thoughts away, sighing lightly. Cruor wished she had a less destructive way to gain her energy but knew it was impossible. She loved killing and loved the taste of raw flesh and blood, however, she was usually disgusted by herself afterwards. She couldn't place why, but, she hated herself for loving what she did. She wanted to blend with society, but never would due to her own instincts. The one downfall of all her power.

Watching the sleeping face of the man on her lap, Cruor smiled a little as he shifted and mumbled in his sleep. He was almost cute while he slept, his usually hard features relaxing into the softness that sleep allowed. She allowed her gaze to roam over his body now that she didn't fear being caught.

Cobra was wearing a shirt almost the same dark raspberry color as his hair that dipped into a slight V at the neck. It fitted in a way that his muscles shown through it, making her mouth water. He was much more built than he would appear to be as her ruby eyes trailed over the obvious ridges that marked pecs and a perfectly sculpted six-pack of abs. His black coat with gray fur lay across his lap, almost concealing the yellow cargo pants he wore that had straps that appeared to be suspenders drooping down. His hands were covered by black gloves that rose about half way up his forearm where, again, she saw the obvious muscles that led into his biceps. Fuck, she was totally screwed. No one should be this attractive.

Laying her head back on the back of the seat, Cruor's mind cleared and she drifted off into the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long time. She usually dreamed of the death and destruction she had survived, however, this time she did no such thing. Her sleep was clear and restful, allowing her to, for once, fully recharge her internal energy battery.

* * *

After nearly 12 hours on the train, the pair got off at a small forest town. They would spend the evening here before they continued the trip by foot over the ridge of mountains ahead of them. Cobra carried both of their bags, much to the annoyance of Cruor. She could handle herself, and felt that him carrying her items made her look weak. They argued as such before she finally relented and walked ahead of him briskly, cuddling her egg close to her chest to combat the chill.

They entered the inn and walked to the counter, being greeted by a thin man with glasses and disheveled green hair, "Hello, welcome to Saturn Inn. How can I help you?" The man did an obvious once-over on Cruor before smiling seductively which had Cobra growling low in his chest, causing his eyes to widen before keeping his eyes trained on Cruor's red ones… And nothing else.

Cruor stiffened at the sound coming from the man to her right before rolling her eyes when she realized what his problem was. She plastered a smile to her face, "We need a couple of rooms for the night, please."

The man at the desk looked down at some papers before looking up at the duo again, "I'm sorry, but, it appears we only have one availability this evening. It is 2000 Jewel and holds a king sized bed."

The female slayer winced but nodded, she had no choice. As she set her egg on the counter and reached for her wallet out of her pocket, Cobra slapped her hand away. "Not a chance, Ruby. I'm paying tonight, you already paid for the train tickets and I know you are probably broke as fuck right now," he said as he handed some Jewel over to the receptionist.

Cruor could do nothing but huff as she retrieved her egg and waited at the elevator for her companion. They ascended to their floor and silently entered their room. It was amazing. Deep gray walls were offset with splashes of black and white at the kickboards and molding. The large bed was adorned with deep red sheets and a comforter. A large lacrama television sat above a sturdy mahogany dresser. A door to the right led to a bathroom that held a shower large enough for probably six people. A double vanity with maroon flecked white marble along one wall with the toilet conveniently closed off by a wall and door.

The two were in shock momentarily as they took in their surroundings. Cobra had never had nice things, but for this price, the room was something he would love to stay in forever. He placed their bags on a red leather chair before turning to the woman who was placing a pillow on a nightstand. He watched as she placed the egg onto it and lovingly brushed her fingers along the wavy stripe that separated red from white. Turning, she walked over to where he stood before dropping to her knees. Cobra raised an eyebrow.

"You know it might be a little soon to be taking this step in our relationship," he smirked.

Cruor rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag, retrieving a change of clothing and her toiletries bag. "I'm taking a shower, don't touch my egg, fuckface," She muttered before rising and walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go grab some grub and provisions for the hike. Be back soon, Ruby," He replied, smirking as she slammed and locked the bathroom door behind her. Cobra shook his head and headed out of the hotel room, breathing in her scent before closing the door. Imagining the sexy woman naked in the shower, water trailing down her body. _Fuck._ He was so done for.


	3. Hunger

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima, I do, however own my main character, Cruor, and any other characters not mentioned in the anime or manga.**

 **This chapter gets dark so if the idea of cannibalism or anything similar bothers you, I have placed markers for you to skip that scene. You have been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After her shower, Cruor dressed in simple purple silk sleep pants and a matching black tank. She combed out her long hair, allowing it to cascade down her back to dry. Walking out of the bathroom, she went to the side of the bed and sat on the edge, facing the egg that rested next to her. She traced fingers over the swirling patterns of the shell, musing as to what the little cat would look like. Would it be male or female? Would it be red? Black? Another color altogether? Would it have the dark temperament that she had?

Cruor winced a little at the last part. She really hoped that the small Exceed would be more relaxed and cheerful than she was. "What are you going to be like?" She asked the egg. Almost in answer, the egg began to shake, cracking along the top. Cruor held her breath and giggled almost giddily, the time had come, _finally._ She was about to meet the little cat.

The egg broke open and out popped two heads. _TWO?!_ Cruor had heard that twin Exceeds could happen but never in her life had she expected hers to be such. They both jumped out of the egg and into her lap, purring and staring at her with expectant eyes.

One was black with large red eyes, much the same color as her own, with a single strip of dark red along the spine. The other was deep gray with a strip of green along its spine the color of emeralds, its eyes matched the color of the stone more with the shining interest within them. They eye very similar in appearance other than color and they moved in the same fluid motion.

"Hello," said the black Exceed.

"Are you our mother?" asked the gray.

Cruor smiled warmly, "I suppose I am, little ones. My name is Cruor. Would you like me to name you, or would you like to pick?"

The two seemed to consider as they looked at each other for a few moments before the black Exceed answered, "We want you to choose!" The gray feline was nodding vigorously.

"Very well," Cruor picked up the black cat. "Are you male or female?"

"I'm a guy! And she's a lady!" he replied, pointing to himself and his sister in turn.

Cruor chuckled, "You may be Carnelian, as your eyes remind me of that gem. Does that suit you?

Carnelian grinned widely and nodded his head before leaping to her shoulder and waiting for her to name his sister.

The mage lifted the gray cat, "You may be Beryl. It's another gemstone. Emeralds are part of this type of gem and again your eyes remind me of such."

Beryl smiled as well and jumped onto Cruor's other shoulder, both cats purring contentedly.

The blood mage smiled as she turned on the lacrama tv and found a movie to watch. She settled back and allowed her mind to drift. She not only had one but two friends who would need her to care for them and she knew she was outgrowing Lucy's apartment, fast. Sighing at the thought she began making a mental list of what she would need to do for her own apartment.

 _Find a place. Furniture. Food. Rent. Utilities. Small items like towels and cleaning supplies. Ugh._

She nudged the twins off of her and went to the balcony, leaving the two to watch the screen. Cruor could feel her bloodlust rising and hoped that she could get Cobra to watch the cats so she could go feed. She really didn't want that to be the first thing they saw her doing. Fuck. She didn't want _anyone_. To see her like that. Not that she cared what people thought of her, but because she didn't like the questions about that particular part of her life. Being a dragon slayer of her type meant that she was liable to lose her shit in a split second during a fight if she hadn't fed. And she also knew that her insanity wasn't fully just from her magic, it was because of who she was.

She liked killing and torturing people. She also liked the taste of blood and flesh. The tangy sweetness of the raw meat playing across her taste buds, especially when she kept her victim alive to force them to watch as she devoured their flesh. Cruor shivered in delight at the thought of what would happen tonight. A sound at her back had her whipping her head around as the hotel door opened and Cobra stepped in carrying three large bags of food.

Cruor walked back in from the balcony and sat on the bed again, letting her feet dangle as her two Exceeds crawled into her lap, "That's quite a bit of food."

The Poison Dragon Slayer nodded towards the cats, "Looks like it's a good thing considering you're taking in strays now." He smirked as he set the bags on the table near the mini fridge.

Carnelian walked over to the end of the bed and huffed his chest out before angrily growling, "We aren't strays you toxic baboon!"

Cruor could only giggle at the sight of the small cat standing up to this obviously powerful mage.

Cobra, however, was not impressed and quickly picked up Carnelian by a foot, holding him upside-down. Baryl ran over, jumping up and allowed her wings to come out which were like a black version of the angel-like ones that Happy had. She flew around and head-butted the slayer, causing him to become distracted before her brother promptly bit the hand that held his paw captive.

Before falling, Carnelian brought out his wings which matched his sisters' and flew up, floating next to her out of the now obviously irritated mages reach. Cruor was laughing at this whole display, holding her sides and tears running down her cheeks.

She stopped when Cobra grabbed her ankle and held her upside-down, just as he had done to the black cat. You think that was funny?" He growled, his eye narrowing.

"Oh I know it was," Cruor rasped, catching her breath. "You were just out-smarted by my two Exceeds after they have only been out of the egg for like an hour. It was absolutely hilarious."

 _Oh, so it was funny?_ Cobra thought as he released his grip on the woman's leg, allowing her to fall on her head with a loud _thud!_ "Oh, oops. My hand slipped," He lied as a smirk formed across his lips.

Cruor rolled her eyes and got up, "Carnelian, Beryl, behave yourselves, I need to go out." With that she went to her bag and retrieved an outfit and disappeared into the bathroom.

Cobra looked over to the two Exceeds, annoyed because while he still didn't have his, this woman had two. He wouldn't say it was unfair, but it still was. He grabbed a container out of a bag on the table and opened it, placing it on the bed near the cats, "Eat."

They looked at the grilled fish with curious eyes before they ravenously attacked it, realizing their hunger. "Thanks," came from the gray one.

Cobra grunted as he sat with his orange chicken and rice, watching the tv as he ate. He was almost done with his first helping before he heard a click and glanced over to see Cruor step out of the bathroom. His eye widened at the sight of her in a tight black leather corset dress with red lacing up the front. It exposed most of her legs and he could tell that it was also laced up each side, taking note of the fact that she obviously wore no undergarments as she turned and placed her other clothes on the table.

She slipped on some high heeled boots that came up to her knees and strapped her daggers to her thigh with a garter, "Close your mouth, I don't want drool all over the place."

Cobra snapped his jaw shut and blinked a couple times. "Whe-" He coughed as his throat was suddenly dry, "Where are you going in that?"

Cruor pulled her hair into a high pony tail and grinned. His reaction was adorable. "I'm hungry," She replied, simply.

The maroon haired man pointed at the food on the table, "I just brought food back." He saw an image of her with a glass of what looked to be blood in her hands, licking her lips before drinking it down. "Oh."

Cruor giggled, "Yeah, I'll be back in an hour… or two." She reached down and pet both cats, "Please behave, I don't want to kill him for hurting you two." Both Exceeds smiled at her, nodding with full mouths before going back to their food. She grabbed what looked like two empty wine bottles and turned to the door.

Cobra stayed silent as she walked out of the room, hips swaying deliciously in the tight leather she wore. If the sight of her drinking blood from a wine glass like it was the finest red hadn't made him horny - and, Gods, why had it? - then the movement of those lovely hips would have. He licked his lips and went into the bathroom with both images still in his head, he needed some fucking relief.

* * *

 ***** NEXT PART IS EXTREMELY FUCKING GORY AND CONTAINS CANNIBALISM, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT LINE IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ THIS KIND OF STUFF*****

Screams split the night, making crows fly through the trees. The man held to the large redwood, his limbs - the ones that were left anyways - were splayed out with dark red chains. Blood that should have been seeping into the earth was being caught into what looked like a floating ball of blood in front of him. "Please…" He begged.

Cruor grinned evilly as she lifted a large chunk of his leg to her lips, devouring it before him. She cackled as the man pissed himself. Too bad, she would have loved to eat that part as well, it would have only been a couple bites, but would have made for a good snack as that part of the body was usually very sweet. She tutted, shaking her head, "Now that won't do, my dear. I had hoped to have your dick be my midnight snack and you just ruined it." The man was shaking and crying, not comprehending her words. "Now then, you know that the reason you're here is because of what you attempted to do to me earlier, right?" She asked with a hint of sweetness to her voice.

The man's head dipped, "Yes, I'm sorry. Please just let me go. I won't do anything like that again. Just pl-" His begging was turned into screams as Cruor shoved a dagger into his side, feeling it slice a lung. She sent her magic into his body to prevent any blood from seeping into the breathing organ, not wanting their game to be finished yet.

"I really don't like begging when its obvious you have nothing original to say," Cruor said with her voice dripping in disappointment. She pulled the dagger from his side and licked it clean, moaning from the taste. She again dug it into his ribs, pulling more screams from the man. The red orb behind her growing as more blood seeped from his new wound. Cruor went to the two bottles leaning against the tree and opened one with a cheerful _Pop!_

Walking to the red orb, she channeled her magic, creating a flow of the blood into the empty bottle, calculating until she released the flow and replaced the cork in the silver wine bottle. She repeated the process with the other bottle and leaned them back against the tree before she channeled the flow of blood straight to her mouth, moaning again as the taste hit her tongue.

No one knew how sexy this part could be. No one could understand the arousal that blood and death brought to her. She lavished in the thoughts, feeling her power replenish itself from the flow. She released her magic from all over her victim's body, allowing all of the cuts she had plugged to come to fruition. He screamed before he gurgled, drowning in his own blood. Cruor used her magic to pull all of the flesh into tiny micro fragments, allowing her to devour it with the blood as a liquid, leaving only bones and clothing that fell to the forest floor in a heap.

Cruor sighed as she pulled in the last drop, running her hands up her body as she fell to her knees, shaking slightly. She pulled the dress down, baring her breasts to the open air, her nipples hardening in the slight chill. She crawled over to the pile of bones and found a long femur that would work for her. She quickly used her magic to shape it, giggling softly at the new dildo made of bone. She ran it over her breasts and then down her leather covered body, trailing it back up between her muscled thighs.

She pinched and kneaded her left nipple as she used the makeshift dildo to satisfy the arousal that had overtaken her. She gasped and moaned as she shoved it into her tight hole, feeling the ridges of bone brushing across the sweet spot deep within. Cruor moaned louder as she moved it in and out of herself, pinching her pink nipple harder.

"Oh… Cobra…" She stopped. Where the fuck had that though come from? She thought for a moment before shrugging it off, she was far to horny to care at the moment. Continuing her ministrations, her moans got louder. She laid back on the dewy grass and pumped the bone in and out of her sopping hole, crying out as she picked up the pace.

Cruor felt herself coming up to her peak and pinched her other nipple before biting into her lip, hard. She screamed out as her orgasm overtook her body. White clouding her vision, her body clamping down on the bone-turned-dildo. Her breath shuddered out as she relaxed against the grass, trying to collect oxygen. She got up, leaving the bone embedded within herself but cutting off the end so as to not be visible from under her dress. Cruor pulled up the dress and grabbed her two bottles before heading back to the hotel room, licking blood off the lip she had punctured.

* * *

 ****STILL A LITTLE QUESTIONABLE BUT SHOULD BE SAFE FROM HERE*****

Cobra rolled over in bed as the bathroom door shut and Cruor stepped out dressed in her sleep clothes. She looked… Relaxed. He hoped she had fed enough so that she wouldn't have to go out again and leave him with her two terrors. The damn things hadn't shut up the entire time she was gone, asking him questions about himself and their new "mom" as they called Cruor. He feigned sleeping as he saw the woman in question put something white into her bag with her leather dress. _Is that a-_ Cobra shook the thought away. Sure she seemed sadistic, but that was probably too far, even for a blood slayer.

Cruor walked out of his line of sight and when she laid down on her side of the bed, he caught a whiff of… was that arousal? Cobra's eye widened as he realized the thing she put into her bag really was what he thought it was; a dildo made of bone. He couldn't think of why but the thought was… sexy. It would be disgusting and worthy of a few trips to a therapist or psychiatrist by most people's standards, but, to Cobra, that was the type of crazy he loved. The type of crazy he _craved._

As her breathing evened out behind him, he caught flashes of her dream and that confirmed ever suspicion he had. She was dreaming of everything she had done that night. A large man with buzzed hair grabbing her as she walked down an alley, her grabbing him and putting him into a tree, eating the flesh of a leg in front of the sobbing bastard, taunting him. He saw her pleasuring herself with a bone she had shaped into a dildo, her pert nipples bruising from how hard she pinched them. Cobra found himself growing hard again and briskly walked back into the bathroom to take care of himself for the second time that evening, not noticing the woman who caused his problem smiling to herself knowingly.


	4. When Secrets Come Out To Play

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **Fairy Tail and its characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own my main character and any other characters not appearing in either the anime or manga.**

 **This chapter gives a glimpse into Cruor's past as well as gives a great shock to Cobra when he learns of an unexpected power! Gives a little fluff in a way only this pair can show! Don't forget to R &R 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cobra woke to the smell of coffee. He sat up in bed and stretched, sighing at the feel of popping joints. The two Exceeds were happily munching on what looked like a large salmon, being quiet for once. Their souls purring in contentment. Cobra got up and pulled some jeans and a black t-shirt on before stalking to the coffee pot. As he poured his cup he noted a basket of muffins and a bottle of drain cleaner on the table. He smirked and added the cleaner to his cup before snagging a blueberry muffin and sat in a chair at the table.

He was on his second cup when Cruor exited the bathroom, her crimson hair pulled back into a braid and a few strands framing her face. She was dressed in what he thought of as her signature black leather pants paired today with a leather top that laced in the front, the collar framing the tattoo on her chest. With the top being a few inches short, he noted that her navel sported a sleek silver bar as her arms raised to wrap the braid into a bun at the base of her neck. She looked like a vampire hunter, his mouth watered.

 _I swear if you don't stop staring, I will rip out your only eye._

Cobra jerked at the thought and turned his attention back to the muffin in his hand, dipping it in his coffee and taking a bite. His eye was jerked back up by the snort that came from the woman who sat next to him.

"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"That was fucking weird. Who dips food in their coffee?" She questioned, her eyes holding amusement.

Cobra shrugged and watched as she pulled one of the silver wine bottles towards her and popped it open. His senses were flooded with the smell of coppery blood. She poured a small amount into her coffee, licking a drop off her finger before putting the cork back into the opening of the bottle.

"Where do you get your blood?"

Cruor's brows furrowed at the question, "You really don't want to know."

Cobra tried to read her soul for the answer but it was blank. He grumbled in frustration, "I really do. It can't be worse than I've done."

The Blood Mage's eyes narrowed in thought as she took a sip of her drink. He could feel her internal debate on whether or not to tell him before her eyes closed and she leaned back in the chair with a sigh. Then she stood and motioned him to follow her to the balcony, "I don't want the cats to hear this."

Once they were out in the fresh morning air, the pair sat in the wrought iron seats, Cruor sipping her coffee and sitting up straight, making him wonder if she was raised in some form of nobility. Her name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Are you sure you would like to know?" She asked, cutting off his thoughts. She sighed again as he nodded, "Very well. I walk the streets in that outfit you saw last night. Once a man acts and tries to force me, or I catch one attacking another woman, I mark him. Using my magic by touching their skin, I read their blood to make sure that they have bad intentions." She raised her hand and Cobra saw a faint red glow in her palm. He leaned forward but she cut the magic off by bunching her hand into a fist.

Cruor shook her head, "It would mark you if you touched that part of my magic. Basically I would be able to reach for your blood no matter how far away you are from me. I would hear every thought you ever had and witness your whole life in an instant."

"Yeah, never mind then," He said as he sat back, smirking. "You would have nightmares."

Her laugh rung through the air and the beautiful piano sound of her soul returned, Cobra was happy to hear that as it was becoming very addicting. "I can assure you that it's likely no different than what you would see of my life," she said as her soul opened to him.

* * *

Cruor hadn't been lying, he realized as he searched her crimson soul. He saw a young girl, maybe four or five, holding the hands of a couple, likely her parents, as a pool of blood surrounded the trio with the young girl sobbing. Then he saw the same girl, slightly older, as she spoke to a dragon with ruby scales and silver eyes, the dragon asking if she would like the power to make those who hurt her to pay, the girl nodding in excitement. The memories flashed again, he saw the girl, now around ten, standing over a man with a dagger held to his throat, the look of terror in his eyes as the girl slashed, a sadistic giggle erupting from her throat as she latched her lips to the slice.

Cobra saw the memories shift again, this time showing the girl tied to a wall with burns all over her naked body, about seventeen in this shot. A man with wild yellow hair holding a black flame and grinning wickedly and telling her in detail what she would be going through. The girl simply smiled at the man seductively and told him how much she would enjoy everything he was going to do to her because she had wondered what it felt like to be on the other end of things for once. The memory slid away as he saw the two locked in a passionate embrace, dark red smoke billowing around them with black flames licking at their feet where bodies lay in a burned and mangled mess.

The next memory saw the red haired woman sobbing as she held the lifeless body of the yellow haired man, her dagger in his chest. She glared at a man with an eye patch and purple mask as she vowed that he would pay for allowing such deception to take place before she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke with the body, leaving behind only a single drop of blood.

* * *

As he tried to refocus his vision, Cobra blinked at the woman sitting across from him with a dazed look in his purple eye. She merely smiled sadly at him, nodding to silently give permission for any questions he had.

"You were in a relationship with Zancrow." It wasn't a question, more a statement.

Pain flashed into her eyes for a brief moment before it was buried, "I thought I was. He was told to keep me close as Hades wanted my power for use by Grimoire Heart and them alone."

"So you were part of a Dark Guild, how come Meredy never said anything when she saw you?" He asked, referring to the pink haired girl who was also a Grimoire Heart turned Fairy.

"I requested she not mention it as I never actually murdered anyone who didn't deserve it and wanted to join Fairy Tail without any misconceptions on my intentions to be a better person," She replied simply.

Cobra nodded, he could understand that. He would have given anything for the guild to be unaware of his previous transgressions. "Okay. So you are the one who killed the psychopathic Fire God Slayer." Again a statement and not an actual question.

"Yes. When I found that our relationship was nothing but a ploy to keep me in line, I put my dagger in his heart," She said, toying with the black dagger that she had unsheathed without thinking. "Hades showed up and I would have killed him too, except my dagger needed to be cleaned and I needed to feed as I had used too much of my magic energy from killing Zancrow."

She giggled softly at the look in Cobra's eyes. "My daggers both have different abilities. This one," she said, gesturing to the dagger still strapped to her thigh that had an anatomical heart engraved on the blade, "Holds the ability to drain the victim of their life force, trapping their soul within until I either release the soul back to be reborn or absorb it within myself, gaining the victims memories and nourishing my powers as it would from their blood. I have only used it twice; once on Zancrow and then once on my dragon, Hematonia."

She leaned back, tapping the blunt edge of the dagger she still held onto her palm, he noticed the obvious skill on the blade and raised his brow, waiting for her to continue. "This one allows me to block the blood from seeping out, giving time to torture the victim. I use this one for most of my kills along with my own magic. It allows me to gain the most of the nourishment I need."

"So did you absorb Zancrow, or release him?" Cobra asked with a tilt of his head.

Cruor sighed heavily and looked at Cobra with dead eyes, "I feasted upon his worthless soul. Everything I thought we had was nothing to him and I took pride in the fact that I found out before allowing him to put his puny, pathetic cock into me again."

The Poison Slayer's lip quirked at that before he schooled his features back into a blank expression. "So back to your feeding…"

Cruor winced, she had forgotten that he wanted to know about that. "Once my magic tests them out and determines that they are impure souls, it marks them and I am able to control their movements. They become a whining, crying slave as I lead them away from civilization. Last night, I lead my meal into the forest outside of town and tortured him for about three hours. Fear makes their blood taste more sweet." She shrugged. "They deserve it, any of the people I kill will always deserve it. If anything, I'm doing the world a favor by removing rapists and murderers from it."

Cobra could agree with that. He had killed but he would take back those innocent lives lost if he could. Sure, he was a different man now, but, if he could, he would go back and kill himself for all those women and children who had been caught up in the destructive nature of his magic. He was no better than the men his guildmate used to feed off of.

He looked at her, "After you telling me all of that, use your magic on me, I have nothing to hide and I would like for you to be able to trust me so we might make our own team for missions in the future."

Cruor stared at the slayer in shock, her jaw going lax before she sat up with a serious look on her face, "I will be able to control you if I choose to after this if my magic marks you as impure. You must know everything that comes from this. You won't be able to lie to me, your mind will be an open book to me, fuck, I could make you kill the entire guild if I wanted you to."

He narrowed his eyes at the last part and focused on her soul, he sighed in relief inwardly when he saw that she had no intentions to harm Fairy Tail. He looked back up into her eyes, "I'm good with that, Ruby. Not like our inner dragons haven't already marked us as mates."

Cobra chuckled as those red eyes widened in shock and something else he couldn't put a name to. "I'm not going to force you into that, no worries. If we get there at some point, that's gonna be just us. My dragon is in control and its obvious that yours is as well. I guarantee that I won't act on pure instinct if we decide to step towards what those instincts are telling us and I can tell from your demeanor that you feel the same."

Cruor relaxed nodded thoughtfully, "Fair enough. Are you absolutely sure that you want to be marked? There is no guarantee it will find you impure so there is a chance this is for nothing…"

At that, Cobra smirked, "Oh it'll find me impure. Trust me. I've killed more people than you know. Just do it already."

Cruor stood and stepped towards Cobra as he stood and turned his hand out to the Blood Mage. She called her magic to her palm and tentatively placed it into his. "Soul Bind," She whispered. They both gasped as her magic wound through his body and settled like a vice around his heart.

Cobra winced at the pain for a moment before it released and he felt a small tugging sensation almost as if there were a chain around his heart. Then, all at once, the feeling was gone. He still felt _something_ but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was just… there.

He looked up into the glassy eyes of his companion and couldn't help but feel guilty at the shocked expression she wore. Cobra could only imagine what all she saw of his life, he almost felt bad.

* * *

Cruor gasped as she saw this man's life flash into her mind. She saw every horrible thing he had done, every soul he had relinquished of this world prematurely. She saw the darkness he was born in and the light that had grown since he accepted everything he had done. She could only blink back tears as her heart cried out at the poor boy he had been that turned him into the man he was at this time. She knew he wasn't who the memories showed from a few years ago and she knew that if he hadn't been the almost violet colored soul she now saw, she would have killed him instantly.

His soul wrapped around her own like thorns and vines and she winced at the feeling before it released and settled along with the dragon soul around her heart. Cruor took a shaky breath and shook her head clear as she looked into his violet eye. He held concern there but it faded when he realized she wasn't scared of him or the things he had done.

Cruor looked at the closed lid of his missing eye and brushed a finger over it, watching him shrink back into himself with a slight hiss. She smiled at him, really smiled in peaceful kindness and Cobra could only stare as she reached her fingers up again. Cruor placed her fingers over the lid, "I can give this back to you, if you like."

"H-how can you do that? None of the healers I went to could do that," his voice and soul screamed doubt at her.

Cruor could only smiled at that, not removing her fingers from his skin, her other still holding his callused palm in her own. "Blood and flesh are the same thing. I can manipulate it to renew what was taken. Especially because I became overfed last night by consuming his flesh as well. This means I can use that power and the fact that we are now connected to bring back your eye."

Cobra thought about this for a moment before asking, "Will it hurt?" When Cruor shook her head, he relaxed, "Then if you would do that, I would actually be really fucking grateful. Its annoying being unable to see out of both eyes. Feels like my senses are cut in half."

"I understand how you feel," Cruor responded. "I lost an eye when I was younger and that's when I realized I could do this. They won't be the exact same, but it will be close and you will be able to see out of them equally."

Curious about her admission, Cobra looked into her red eyes closer. He noted that one eye was slightly darker than the other and while one had a black ring around the pupil, the other was slightly golden if you looked closely. He shrugged, "If I can see, I'm happy."

Cruor smiled again and then took several deep breaths, calling her magic to her two fingers over Cobra's missing eye as he closed his other, allowing himself to relax as well. A warm feeling settled below her fingers and she felt the drain on her magic as tissue grew. Cutting off her magic, Cruor removed her fingers and stepped back.

"That was it?"

"Yes, you should be able to open your eyes now, both of them, just do it slowly," She replied softly.

She gasped quietly as his eyes opened and she was faced with his amethyst gaze. The new eye slightly more blue than the other with flecks of black here and there. His gaze was absolutely enchanting and Cruor could do nothing but find herself drowning in the beauty before she took a step forward and blacked out.

* * *

 **A/N : There you have it! Cruor is able to give back missing body parts! How strong is this power? Cobra can only imagine the advantages of such a skill and he's going to be filled with more questions in the next chapter! I gave a little fluff because we all know that although these two are insane, their inner dragons acknowledged each other which gives a new level of intimacy along with Cruor's Soul Bind skill! We'll see more of this later on along with the effects that their new bond has on their mission.**


	5. The Mission

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own my main character and any others not found in the anime or manga.**

 **This chapter shows some fluff and gruff! The gruff being we finally get to see them get to their mission destination!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Cobra found himself drowning in the bloody red pools of her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look away, not that he wanted to. He had seen into her soul and she, his. They were now connected in the most intimate way that anyone could be connected, mentally.

He took his time to take in her features better through his peripherals. He noted that Cruor had a couple of dark 'beauty' marks to make her face just barely asymmetrical. One under her left eye and one low on her right cheek bone. Her nose ring was gold today, as was the ring above her brow, and glinted softly in the dewy morning sunlight, softening her features. Her plump lips parted softly, her tongue sneaking out to add moisture as she held his gaze.

Cobra found himself leaning towards her, he knew he wanted that mouth, that seductive and fascinating mouth. He was certain that her lips would be soft and yielding under his own. Still holding her gaze, he lightly touched his lips to her own and found that he had been right, her lips were soft as rose petals. Her scent filled his nose, her taste his entire being as her lips gave way to his tongue.

 _Bloody roses_ , he thought with satisfaction. She held the coppery, sweet taste of blood and the slightly tangy taste of plants. The odd combination making him growl in approval. He ran his hands up her body, feeling the slight curve of her hips and waist. Her toned muscles under the soft skin that was revealed by the shirt she wore. She whimpered against his lips quietly, only serving to cause him to deepen the kiss.

"What are you guys doing?" A curious voice asked as both slayers jumped apart from each other as though Laxus had shocked them. Cruor's face a light red, her lips slightly swollen from the kiss, she could only sputter.

Cobra narrowed his eyes at the gray Exceed who stood in the doorway of the balcony, "I was thanking her for fixing my eye."

Baryl's green eyes widened at the sight of Cobra's restored right eye, she gasped, "Pretty!" She flew up to Cobra to get a better sight, putting her paws on either side of his face, looking him dead in the eye.

Cruor flinched when Cobra reached up and held the cat before she realized that the slayer only was allowing the small kitten to rest her wings. He smirked when he saw her reaction, "Oh, now. I wouldn't hurt her unless she pisses me off again."

Cruor snorted lightly then turned and walked back into the room shouting back, "We need to get moving, it's already 7am and I want to be at the location by tomorrow evening." She immediately went over to her bag and started packing it up, sitting down to slide on a pair of black combat boots.

Cobra grabbed his bag, barely noticing that Baryl had opted to sit on his shoulder, purring contentedly in his ear, while Carnelian sat in the hood of Cruor's jacket, snoozing away, even after Cruor slid the coat over her shoulders, being careful not to wake the sleeping Exceed. Cobra shook his head as he lead the way from the hotel room. What a sight they must have made.

* * *

The Fairy Tail Mages made it to Crocus on the fifth day of their journey, right on time. They made their way to an inn to drop off the Exceeds and their bags before heading to the mayor's office for details about the Dark Guild they were to disband.

Cruor tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared at the little prick of a man that this town called their mayor. He was doing nothing but staring at her tits that she made sure to have covered today by a white sleeveless turtleneck dress _. My fucking eyes aren't on my goddamn chest you rolling boulder prick,_ she thought with malice.

Cobra chuckled and stepped forward, causing the mayor's gaze to flick to him, "Mr…"

"Cornboldt," said the fat man.

"Mr. Cornboldt, can you tell us where this guild may be located? If they may have any hostages? How much you care about the surrounding area and/or wildlife?" Cobra inquired, he knew that both of their magics were typically destructive and wanted to make sure they wouldn't lose the reward money due to the extreme nature that was Dragon Slayer Magic.

He nodded as the mayor gave the location, assuring them that there were no hostages and that it was far enough away from the city that any damages were not a problem. The two left the City Hall and immediately headed for the outskirts of town where their target was. They had to walk over a steep hill to get to the Dark Guild's building and Cobra was surprised that Cruor didn't seem at all bothered with the small hike while wearing boots with stiletto heels.

 _Women,_ he thought wryly.

The mages came to a stop on the top of the hill and Cruor quickly tossed her hair a few times, making it appear messy. She then used her fingers to drag her eye makeup down, to appear that she had been crying. She glanced over at him, "I'm going to pull the whole 'lost traveler' thing on them and wait until the ones who touch me go still before coming to help."

Cobra nodded, he knew having a woman on a job would be easier than he alone. She would be able to get their guard down, not to mention her controlling magic that would let her enslave a few of them. "How many can you control at once?" He asked.

Cruor shrugged, "Most I've ever had under at a single time was ten but it drained almost all of my magic. I won't do more than four because then I can make them fight each other. Saves us energy."

He grunted in agreement and watched as she used her dagger to cut the knit dress she wore in a few places, revealing the pale skin on her stomach and the enticing tattoo on her chest, slicing the skin and letting blood seep into the white material of her dress and undergarments. She sheathed her dagger in the garter on her left thigh and then walked down the hill with a pretty believable limp, leaving Cobra to shake his head in amazement at this gorgeous woman.

* * *

Cruor shifted inelegantly to her other foot and held her thigh as she knocked on the large doors to the abandoned cathedral. She took the few moments before the door opened to make herself cry and allowed her lower lip to tremble.

The man who opened the door wore a dark black suit and cloak with a hood. He looked down on Cruor with a scowl on his face before relaxing his features, "Hello. What are you doing here?" His eyes grazing over the sexy and battered woman before him. He loved when their fun delivered itself to their doorstep.

Cruor shook lightly and let out a watery sigh, "I'm lost and injured. Can you please help me? I was attacked by a Bear Cat and I'm very cold." She rubbed her free hand up her arm, almost in a show of nervousness.

The man was joined by two more who were dressed similarly to him, the one on the left let out an evil chuckle, "Oh, deary, you have chosen the wrong place to ask for help." With that, he reached out, grasping her arm as the other two also grabbed at her.

They all gasped in shock as Cruor let her magic flow into them, marking their bodies as her possessions. She straightened from her limping position as the men dropped their arms almost robotically. Cruor used her magic to heal herself before Cobra appeared at her side. She could hear him bristling at the thought of someone touching her and she giggled lightly, so as not to let the rest of the guild know they were there.

"Calm down, we can kill them now that we have a way in," She said, touching his shoulder.

Cobra grunted before they, along with the three slaves, walked into the guild. There were maybe fifteen people not including the three under Cruor's control. Cobra wondered offhandedly whether or not they would actually need the slaves but determined that he shouldn't use his poison to take all of them out at the risk of hurting the woman.

 _Actually, I can handle most poisons because of my control over blood. If you would like to, seep it out and knock them all out, I need to feed anyways and this would be a good amount of power so I can help some others at the guild with missing body parts._

Cobra looked over at the woman out of the corner of his eye, so she was gonna let him watch her feed, huh? She smiled lightly, confirming his thoughts. Almost giddy with the idea, Cobra immediately allowed his poison to seep out, catching those closest to them off guard.

Immediately, the remaining six dark mages ran at them before being caught in the smoke of his magic, clutching at their throats and falling to their knees. The coughing and wheezing of all 18 dark mages filled the large room before Cobra cut off his magic, letting the group fall unconscious from the strain on their bodies. He retracted all the poison back into his body and watched as Cruor made her way around the room, touching skin to skin with all of the men.

She then sent out her magic, the red tendrils forming into ropes that held each man above the ground, their bodies lightly swinging as they settled into their new position. Cruor pulled out her skulled dagger and sliced open the shirts of each man while Cobra made himself comfortable on a table with a bottle of ammonia he had discovered near a pot that was likely used for dark magic.

He watched her curiously as she removed the fabric from each victim and then pulled a large metal basin under the first man. When she seemed satisfied with her work, she joined him on the table, grabbing a bottle of wine that sat there and sipped, "Now we wait for them to wake up."

Cobra raised an eyebrow at her in question before she laughed softly and replied to his unspoken question, "Fear. Fear makes it taste better, remember? They can't be scared if they are asleep."

"Ahh…" Was all he said. "This should be interesting."

* * *

 **A/N; I understand my battle scenes are not interesting but because of the incredible power these two slayers have, why couldn't they easily take out these mages when they catch them off guard? I apologize for the uninteresting nature of this chapter and hopefully next one makes up for it! Next chapter is going to be extremely gory and will also show the first lemon so there's that to look forward to!**


	6. Dark Deeds

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 **Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own my main character, Cruor, as well as any characters not appearing in the anime or manga.**

 _ *****Warning*****_

 _ **This chapter is extremely fucked up. Expect blood, gore, and fucked up lemons! You've been warned!**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter my delicate marionettes!**_

 _ **~ MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

The two slayers sat in comfortable silence for about an hour before Cobra nudged the red haired woman. "Looks like your meals are waking up," He said when he heard their souls showing the first sparks of fear.

Cruor glanced over, her pierced eyebrow raising, "I don't hear anything yet."

The man grunted, "Obviously your magic isn't as strong in that aspect as my own is. Give them a moment."

Sure enough, the first stirrings were heard from a few of the dark guild members, groans of pain followed by some questions of what was happening. Cruor got up, pulling her skull dagger out of its sheath and walking to the first of her meals.

The man flinched when Cruor put the tip of her blade under his chin, forcing him to look up at her. "Hello, my meal," She purred at him.

Cobra nearly moaned at the seductive tone to her voice. He should not be getting this turned on by the thought of her getting ready to brutally murder fifteen men. And her soul's low, foreboding melody was literally music to his ears.

The captured man began shaking, "Let me go and I'll do anything! Please!" His eyes begged nearly as much as his voice, fear leaking out of every pore of his pathetic body.

Cruor only tutted at him, "Oh, no my dear, but it's you that I want. Don't you want me?" She slid the blade down her body, slicing the rest of the knit material so it fell away as a pile of scrap fabric at her feet.

Cobra's breath caught in his throat at the action. He had the perfect view from the side, her milky white skin barely covered by small squares of violet fabric. His eyes flashed with hunger but he held himself back, intrigued by her actions.

Most of the men in the room were fearful but their eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the delicious body of the nearly naked woman in front of them, dressed only in… was that leather? It was. Purple leather lingerie and tall black boots with her garter that held her other knife. She was a sight to behold.

Cruor smiled at the first man, using her magic to bring his slightly lower so his face was at her level. She leaned in and licked along his neck, eliciting a shiver from the man. "Mmm… Arousal and fear," She moaned in his ear. "My two favorite tastes." With that she sunk her razor like fangs into his throat. The man thrashed and screamed out in pain, barely moving within the confines of the slayer's restraint magic.

She released him and licked her lips of the blood, her eyes half lidded as she gazed into the whimpering man's eyes. "Not fearful enough, yet. We'll get back to you, deary."

With that, she slowly strode over to the next man in line, glancing over to where Cobra sat, smirking at his visible erection and licking her lips again, making him shift in his seat.

Cruor looked up at the second man, this one openly crying. She tutted again, "Oh no no, my dear, no reason to cry, is there? You wanted fun with me, didn't you?"

This was one of the men who had opened the door to her and had suggested her coming to the wrong place. He was shaking like a leaf and flinched when she traced her dagger along his inner thigh. "P-please d-don't," he stammered.

"Oh but I'm enjoying this ever so much." She made a small cut on his thigh and caught some blood on the blade. Bringing it up to her lips, she licked it, her pink tongue flicking out and flattening along the sharp blade. "Mmm… nearly perfect. Just a bit longer on you."

The man visibly relaxed as his captor walked down the row to the next man. Cruor repeated the slice on the man's inner thigh and licked the blade clean, her eyes fluttering shut on a light moan. "Oh my… You are just ripe for the picking…" She groaned softly.

Sobs broke out from the mage who hung naked in front of her, "Please, Mavis, no!"

Cobra chuckled darkly from his perch on a table, "You are just making this so much better for her with the begging, man."

Cruor raised a pierced brow at the poison slayer, "Oh now don't speak to my food like that." She puckered her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with your food? Seems to me that you enjoy this way too much, Rosie," He smirked.

"Oh, on the contrary…" She sighed, going and grabbing the metal tub she had placed under the first man and pulling it to her first victim. She set it up beneath his legs, using her magic to turn the man upside down in an inverted crucifixion state. She willed her magic within him to prevent him from soiling himself or vomiting, she really didn't want a repeat of last time.

The rest of the dark mages in the room shook quietly, tears running down most of their faces as they quietly prayed to whatever god they believed in for salvation.

Cruor leaned forward and slashed quickly down the man's left forearm from wrist to elbow, making the man scream at the top of his lungs as blood rushed out into the basin below him. She paused for a moment before repeating the motion with the other arm, using her magic to pull his arms downward, his fingers pointing into the metal tub.

Blood flowed crimson down the man's arms and flooded the basin. He began to sob less loudly, his breathing becoming much more shallow as time went on. Finally, with one last shudder, his breathing stopped, the basin being around one-fifth of the way full.

"Aww… It appears I'm going to need more volunteers," Cobra smirked at the pout in Cruor's voice. "Who wants to go next?"

The room stayed quiet. Cobra coughed, making Cruor glance in his direction. "Oh? But don't you just want to watch?" Her eyes shone with playful mischievousness.

He rolled his amethyst eyes at her, "There's one in the back there that just thought some pretty rude things about you. The blonde there," He pointed.

The man in question froze, his eyes going wide at the mention of his thoughts. "I-I didn't."

"'Insane, sadistic cunt, I believe it was," Cobra smirked.

Cruor's eyes shone with fury. She stomped her way over to the man in question, using her magic to pull the basin with her, settling it beneath the man as he shook in fear.

"Insane? I'll have you know that if I didn't have to I wouldn't touch your worthless, tiny dick," She spat. "As for the masochistic part, I'm a sado _masochist_ , thank you very much. I enjoy the pain just as much as I give it. And yes, I do have a cunt, I would prove it but your puny little worm wouldn't give me any satisfaction what so ever. Probably couldn't please a mouse with that thing."

With that, Cruor used her dagger to cut off the said worm, filling the room with his screams of pain and terror. It fell into the basin, floating in the crimson blood as more dripped down to join it before Cruor cut off his flow with her magic.

He seemed surprised by the sudden stop to his blood loss and Cruor scoffed at him, "Oh you didn't think I was going to let you die that quickly did you? No, my dear, I'm only getting started."

For the next thirty minutes, Cruor sliced and battered the eunuch, his screams never ending until he was begging for death. She finally gave it to him by releasing all of the blood flow and he bled out in almost an instant, bringing her basin to two-fifths full.

She pulled it to the front of the room. She reached in and grabbed the floating member, tossing it at the feet of one of the remaining victims with a laugh. "You all are much too easy. Almost a shame how easily you give up," She said as she removed her boots, revealing long, creamy white skin.

Cobra watched, mesmerized as she pulled off her remaining clothing, including the garter, setting it all off to the side. She stepped into the tub in her naked glory, smirking as several of the captured men showed arousal at her body.

She laid back, dragging a bloodied hand up her chest and sighing, "Ahh… So refreshing…"

"That's one way to put it," Cobra grunted.

She laughed again as she used her magic to bring the next victim over, holding him above her. Cruor reached up and caressed his face, jerking him by the hair when he flinched away. "Stay still or I will miss and if I miss, you will get the same treatment as your friend over there," She gestured to the tortured corpse of his comrade.

Her current victim sobbed quietly but stayed still. She patted his cheek before quickly slicing his throat in one smooth motion, blood spraying down onto her face and naked body, staining her pale skin with red.

Cobra groaned quietly making her smirk. "This basin is large enough for two, Cobra-chan… Why not join me? It's very good for complexion among other things," She fluttered long lashes at him and he was standing in an instant, stripping away his clothing as he swiftly strode to the tub.

Cruor moved forward, allowing him space to settle behind her, a leg on either side of her blood covered body. He nearly moaned at the feel of her soft skin on his own, sliding his hands up her hips and ribs, cupping her breasts lightly.

He nipped at her bloody neck, licking and suckling at the moist skin. "Get us another," He whispered in her ear.

Cruor licked her lips and discarded the body of her latest victim, bringing over a larger man and positioning him the same way as before, except slightly closer. Cruor reached up her hand and called her magic, "Blood Dragon Secret Art: Warrior Slices." Rings of red magic surrounded the man's body making thousands of slices all over him, his screams filling the room and causing the remaining victims to yelp in terror.

Cruor held her magic for a moment, allowing the blood to collect at each cut before releasing it, the red spray drenching the pair as Cobra's hands and mouth roved her body. She moaned as his hand snaked down, teasing her inner thigh and drawing red circles on her skin.

She leaned back against him heavily, sighing as he ravished her neck. "I guess you love death as much as I do," She mused.

He gave no answer other than grinding his prominent erection against her lower back and pulling her into his lap, using his knees to spread her legs open for better access. She moaned as his sharp canine grazed her pulse point, barely nicking the flesh.

Cruor attempted to focus on her victims and called another, using her dagger to gouge his eyes out and slicing his throat. She popped an eye into her mouth and turned her head to the man behind her. She yanked Cobra's mouth to her own and forcibly kissed him, the flesh and blood bursting in their mouths as their tongues rages war for dominance.

They broke away long enough to swallow. "Fuck you're crazy," Cobra groaned. He hissed out a breath when Cruor held her dagger to his goin, "Not in a fucking bad way. Don't threaten the jewels, Leech, or you won't be able to enjoy it." He winced at her mental picture as she smirked. "I stand corrected," He said through clenched teeth. "I would at least like to enjoy fucking you."

She hummed before pulling the dagger away and replacing the corpse above them with the first man, his neck wound seeping a small amount of blood. "P-please, just kill me fast," He begged.

The two slayers looked up at him and laughed. "Oh? What makes you think you deserve a swift death? How are you better than your comrades?" Cruor inquired with a small tilt of her head.

The man just shook in fear, but did not reply. Cruor tutted and made a long slice down each arm then across his throat with the man screaming from the pain. She waited a moment for him to look into her crimson eyes before his gaze went blank, "Thank you."

With that, Cruor released his blood, drenching the two in fresh warmth. Cobra chuckled darkly and nipped at her shoulder, "My woman does have a merciful side."

"You woman?" She asked, raising a brow at him.

Cobra grunted and fully cupped her sex, eliciting a gasp from the Blood Mage. "Oh, yes. My woman. Crazy and sadistic. With a soul as black as my own. You absolutely belong to me," He growled, sinking his teeth into her throat and pouring his magic into his fangs.

Cruor's eyes went wide and she jerked against him as his fingers fiddled with the bundle of nerves between her thighs. "You didn't just do what I think you did," She groaned.

Cobra released his jaws and licked along the bite mark, "Oh, but I did. You're mine now, even if I am not yours."

The pale woman moaned as he shoved a finger into her hot, velvety depths, using his thumb to toy with her clit as her massaged a small breast. He dragged his hands up her body, leaving streaks of red in his wake.

Cobra lifted her hips and positioned himself at her entrance, "Ask me for it."

She whimpered softly, "Please fuck me."

He let out a low growl and roughly shoved her down on his cock, sheathing himself fully inside of her. They let out twin groans of satisfaction. Blood spattered up their bodies and onto the floor as he set a fast and rough pace, grinding her hips down into his own before lifting her and repeating the process.

Neither slayer paid mind to the trapped mages, moaning in ecstasy as they lost themselves to their passion. Cobra licked, sucked, and bit her neck, leaving nearly the whole area dark and raw.

He fucked her hard and fast and reveled in the moans that were a cross of pain and pleasure. "Oh! Cobra! F-Fuck!" She screamed.

Cobra kept the fast pace, not slowing at all, seeming to have only sped up. He used all of his strength to pound himself into her. Grunts and moans filling the halls.

He wrapped a hand around her neck, giving pressure and adding to her thrill. He could hear from her soul that she loved this so he increased the pressure slightly, barely allowing her to breathe properly.

He heard her moans increase in octave, her soul screaming out its dark melody. He could tell she was close and only picked up his pace, fucking her as hard and fast as he could as his own release was creeping up on him.

"Cum for me, Ruby. Scream my name!" He demanded on a growl.

Cruor screamed her release at his words, her body clenching up tight. "Cobra!" She wailed, her vision going white as she jerked her head down and sunk her teeth into his wrist.

Her magic poured out of her with her release. He vaguely heard screams of terror in the distance before his hearing was swamped with the sound of her soul hammering on his own. Urging him to let go with her.

The feeling of her magic pouring into his arm was what triggered Cobra's own release. A feral yowl ripping from his teeth before he sunk them into her neck again. They stilled for a moment, panting with their mouths clenching into the flesh of each other.

Shuddering lightly, Cruor released her jaws from his arm, licking his blood from his wrist and her lips. She whimpered lightly when he let go of her neck, she was really going to hurt if she didn't heal that soon.

She looked back as she felt him chuckle beneath her. "What's funny at a time like this?" She asked, raising a brow at her lover.

"Your magic destroyed their bodies," He said.

Cruor glanced over where all of the live and dead victims were and was shocked to see only piles of bones. The tub they lay in as well as their bodies were clean of blood. She sucked in a sharp breath, "It must be because they were marked. This has never happened before."

The Poison Slayer buried his nose in her hair, "Then why am I not dead?"

She mulled that over for a moment. "It must be because we marked each other. With your magic in me, my magic identified you as mine and refused to hurt you. So I won't be able to kill you now. Not intentionally anyways."

He growled quietly in her ear, "I would hope it was unintentional as well, Rosie."

She smirked, "Accidents do happen, Venus."

Cobra rolled his eyes at the nickname, lifting her off of himself and standing them both up. He took note of the small red scales that rose on her neck the opposite side of her guild mark. She rose a brow at his look and reached up, brushing her fingertips over them.

"Hmm… What color are they?"

"Blood red, like my magic."

She seemed excited about this. "Your magic is red too? Ooo let me see?"

He rose his hand up and allowed some poison to seep from his fingertips, the deep red tendrils wrapping around his new mate. She gasped in wonder and stroked the wisps lovingly.

"Red is so beautiful."

Cobra retracted his magic and brushed his fingers through her hair, "Yeah, it is."

Cruor stepped over and brushed her fingers delicately across the red scales on his arm before rising onto her toes and kissing him long and deep. This really was the man for her. And damned if she didn't feel grateful he was just as crazy as she was.

* * *

 **Okay, yes it was really fucked up and gory. I'm a pretty gory person myself and have a crazy fascination with blood (Weird, I know). If you don't like gore, this story really isn't for you and I suggest checking out my story "Let It Snow" that is very much so light hearted. Anyways! Until next time!**


	7. Ending?

*****DISCLAIMER*****

 _Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima. I do, however, own my main character and any others not mentioned in the anime or manga._

* * *

 **A/N;** _This is not the last chapter but it does mark the ending. I know it's not full of action and stuff and doesn't really have much of a purpose other than Cobra and Cruor mating, however, that is my choice as an author. I will write a prologue at some point to show their lives in the future or maybe their children with those of the other slayers. I'm not doing that right now, though._

* * *

 _ **Enjoy this chapter, my delicate marionettes!**_

 _ **~ MrsPuppetEx**_

* * *

The two mages stepped into the guild hall with grins on their faces. Cobra's because he couldn't wait to see how confused the other slayers were about him claiming a mate. Cruor's because she couldn't wait to see how the other Exceeds handled Carnelian and Beryl.

The other slayers in the room stiffened when they stepped into the guild and Cruor looked around in confusion before realizing what happened. They could sense the two were mated now. She sighed and walked to the table where the other Exceeds were all sitting.

Happy looked at the two cats on her shoulders, "Who are you?"

Carnelian jumped down to the table and sat up straight, "I'm Carnelian and this is my sister Beryl."

Beryl shyly jumped down onto the table with the other cats, "Hi."

Singer, Laxus' gray Exceed, walked up to her, "You're very pretty, Beryl."

The other cats giggled at this and Cruor couldn't help but internally 'Aww' the interaction. Beryl shyly hid behind her brother, letting out a muffled, "Thank you."

"You two get along with the others while I give my report to the master," Cruor told them before heading up to the second floor, alone.

Cobra retired to his corner and waited for the screaming confusion of the other slayers to draw them to him. He sat there and thought about what he would say to them but didn't really care. He was the first one to claim his mate so quickly. They all had waited months or in a couple of their cases, years.

Natsu was the first one to come up, much to Cobra's annoyance. "So you claimed Cruor?" He asked, sitting across from Cobra.

The poison slayer looked over at him. "Yep." He said, popping the 'P'.

Natsu flinched for a moment. "Dude, your eye! How-"

"She's a blood mage," Gajeel said, joining them. "Obviously she can fix that kind of thing."

"Can she fix whole limbs?" Sting asked as he and Rogue came up and joined the growing group of slayers.

"Why don't you guys ask her these things?" Cobra's patience was running thin.

Laxus snorted when he walked up, "Because she is talking to Gramps and if you tell her to help people, she won't have a choice in the matter."

"They won't need to force me to do anything, you already knew I planned to help." Cruor's voice filled his mind.

Yeah, he knew that, but making his guild mates squirm was far too interesting.

"I'm coming down to talk to them, I already told Master I would heal everyone I can."

Cobra rolled his eyes at that, of course she did. "You guys want me to force her to do something she may not want to do?" He heard their souls denying that and he smirked. No, they wouldn't make him force her to do that. They only wanted him to sway her to help.

"You know no one would want that," Wendy said from her spot down the table. "We only want to ask for her help with maybe Gildarts and a couple others who have damaged parts that she could fix."

Cruor came down the stairs and all of the slayers grew silent. She looked around expectantly. "You all know that I can hear Cobra's thoughts now, right?"

Several of the gathered mages looked away in shame. She continued, "I already told the Master I would heal everyone I can with my current magic. I fed well while we were on our mission, again already explaining my eating habits to both Cobra and the Master, who is fine with me doing so as long as it is no one innocent."

"So you really eat people?" Sting asked, disgust clear on his face.

Cruor huffed in annoyance, "Only those who my magic mark as impure and then only people who rape and kill others."

Cobra couldn't help but give her points for keeping calm, he wanted to punch the blond male through a wall. He rolled his eyes when Cruor looked directly at him, her mind warning him not to do anything like that.

"I'll set myself up in the infirmary, send in Gildarts first," She said, making her way across the room and disappearing into the infirmary.

She took several calming breaths. These people wanted to question her eating habits? Its not like she could help that she was raised by a dragon of that type. She would have stuck with just the controlling magic but her parents being murdered had fucked up all of those chances.

She stalked around the room angrily as she heard the Master's words in her mind. "Kill any innocent people and we will lock you up. No exceptions." The thought made her sick. She didn't want to be locked up ever again.

"Calm down, Rosie. I've got your back." Cobra's voice soothed her mind and she couldn't help but to obey his command.

She huffed, frustrated but calm at the same time, and sat on a stool while she waited for her first patient. She knew Gildarts was missing both an arm and a leg. She would focus on one today and the other in the future because she would want to help others with their long-term injuries as well.

The man walked in and grinned at her, "I hear you're gonna help me get rid of my metal." The crash mage was handsome in his own way and Cruor smelled no less than three women on him.

She smiled politely and gestured to the bed, "We're gonna do one limb today and then the other in a couple weeks when I can mass-feed again. I would like to be able to help some of the others with their smaller problems today as well."

The orange-haired man grinned wider, "Hey, that's fine. We can do my leg first. Been years since I've been able to wear shorts and I'm looking forward to it with my next mission."

The slayer nodded and waited for Gildarts to strip away his pants and pull off his prosthetic. The scarred skin on his nub of a leg would pose a small problem. Cobra's wound was fresh enough that she could give him small cuts without him noticing so that she could connect in the blood vessels and nerves.

Gildarts' leg was going to be a larger challenge. She opened her mind to Cobra and explained what she needed. After hearing his confirmation, Cruor turned to Gildarts with a frown.

"I'm gonna have to have some people come in to hold you down," She warned.

The man sat up and furrowed his brow, "Why?"

She explained having to scrape away the top layer of skin to reveal his nerves and blood vessels to allow her to attach the new limb to his body. She told him how it was going to be extremely painful and that she would have Cobra send poison into his body to drug him as much as possible.

Gildarts looked worried as three men walked into the room. "This is going to suck," He muttered. "You're sure it will be worth it?"

Cobra tilted his head at the older man, "You want your leg back or not?"

Resigning himself to the fact, Gildarts laid back and bit down on the rubber Laxus shoved into his mouth. He and Bickslow held the older man down up top while Cobra sent his magic into him, numbing the man to the pain as best he could.

Cruor lifted her dagger that Cobra had passed her and blocked out all other senses. She ignored the screaming and thrashing of the older man as she sliced away the scarred skin on his missing leg. She made sure to block all of the blood vessels from leaking all over and placed a hand over where his leg would form.

Cobra watched his mate work and felt her pain at having to hurt the older man. He poured calm into her mind and felt her send back a silent thanks to him through their connection.

He was amazed when her magic leaked out in a dark red cloud that soon took the shape of a leg that almost exactly matched Gildarts' remaining leg. The man let out a strangled moan as the cloud took a corporal form.

Retracting his magic, Cobra sat back and waited while Gildarts' body relaxed and he promptly passed out. The other two mages sat back as well, looking in awe at the limb that was attached where metal used to reside. A stunned silence washed over the room until Bickslow spoke up.

"That's some grade-A work, Flesh Queen," He grinned at her.

Cruor wiped the small sheen of sweat off her face and smiled back at the Seith Mage. "Thanks, it took a lot of magic to make that damn leg," She grumbled the last part, poking at the appendage. "Hopefully he doesn't let this one get ripped off. I'm rather fond of my work."

The door opened and Wendy came in. The small blunette looked over the man and then looked up at Cruor. "He seems fine, should wake up in about an hour," She informed her.

Cruor nodded at the information. "I figured as much, he went through almost as much pain to get the damn thing back as it would have been having it removed."

"He says thanks," Cobra said. "He's half asleep but his mind keeps repeating the words 'thank you'."

And that, that was all Cruor needed to know that made her relax. No matter how bad she felt about causing the man pain, she needed to know that he was grateful for her giving him back a small piece of himself.

Over the next two hours, Cruor healed more of her guild mates. Some had minor injuries like nerve damage in fingers or toes. It was only when Lucy game up to her did she brace herself. Her roommate looked very sad and nervous.

"Can… Can we do this in a different room… and alone?" Lucy asked quietly.

Cruor looked at the men who made up her healing team and, after receiving a few nods, led Lucy into their overflow room. She locked the door and watched as the blonde paced around the room before settling onto the bed. She played with her fingers before she spoke quietly.

"I… I wanted to know if you could rebuild a… a womb," She finished, Cruor could smell the tears forming in the blonde's chocolate eyes.

"I can, but would you tell me what happened?" Cruor sat in the doctor's stool and grabbed Lucy's hands in her own. Lucy was Natsu's mate and a slayer would be devastated if they couldn't have children. Even if they weren't fully mated yet, Natsu cared deeply for the blonde.

Cobra had explained it all to Cruor on their way back. All of the slayers had their mates and Natsu was the only one who was tiptoeing around claiming Lucy because he sensed a sadness from her. He wanted her to be fully happy and whole before he claimed her.

"When I was in the Grand Magic Games, Minerva tortured me in front of everyone," Lucy began. Minerva was Sting's mate, a woman who everyone said was evil before but had turned a new leaf when she had been mated.

"She destroyed my ovaries and everything there," Lucy said, tears were now pouring down her cheeks. "She told me she really didn't mean to do that, but…"

"Her magic got the best of her in her dark state," Cruor said. She knew the feeling all too well.

Lucy nodded and sniffled. "I know what I am to Natsu and I don't want to stop him from having kids. When I heard everyone saying that you were able to heal them…"

Cruor could only smile softly at the Celestial Mage. She was a lot stronger than many gave her credit for. Having lived with only maybe two or three people knowing she would never bare children had to be hard on the poor girl.

"I can help you, but I have to ask one thing."

Lucy looked up at the redheaded woman. "Anything, please." Her voice shown the desperation that clouded her brown eyes.

"I get to be a bridesmaid." Cruor wanted nothing more than to be this woman's friend and she was determined to be there for her through anything. She had learned the blonde's darkest secret and felt a new kinship to her.

Lucy's smile brightened up the whole room, "Of course!"

Cruor had her lay back and placed her hands on the girl's abdomen, "This may hurt like period cramps. It will feel warm and then the numbness will set it. It shouldn't hurt too bad."

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes, breathing deep.

The slayer focused her magic and repaired the small pieces she found of her friend's womb. Filling in any pieces she couldn't repair with new ones. She then released the blood flow and removed her hands.

"All done," She said to the beaming blonde. "You are probably going to start your period and if the bleeding doesn't let up in a couple days, have Wendy or I remove the blood, okay?"

Lucy nodded and hugged the woman, "Thank you so much, Cruor. You're officially my sister in every way possible!"

Cruor couldn't help but smile as they walked out of the room. Then burst out laughing as cheers filled the guild hall. She looked on as Lucy kissed the fire slayer in front of everyone. Obviously that's all they needed was for her sadness to finally be gone.

She stiffened slightly when arms wound around her waist before she relaxed in her mate's grip. She allowed a small smile to play across her mouth.

"What do you want," She said quietly.

"Can't hold my mate and show my affection?"

She snorted. "You're not really a soft and affectionate person, Red," She said, knowing he hated being called anything but 'Cobra'.

She felt rather than saw the eye roll he gave her, "You make me soft."

Cruor turned to him and gasped in mock surprise, "I thought I made you hard?" Her eyes glinted with mischievousness.

Cobra leaned down and kissed her lightly, "Physically. Emotionally, I'm putty in your hands, woman."

Cruor giggled, he turned her into a little inexperienced school girl. "Let's go get the cats and go look for a house."

Cobra's eyebrow raised, "We moving in together?"

The ruby-eyed woman sent a look over to her roommate and her mate walking out of the guild quickly. "Something tells me that I'm not gonna want to stay with Lucy anymore." She turned back to her own mate. "I mean I could always see if I can stay with Gray…" She laughed at the growl that erupted from Cobra's chest.

"Let's go look for a damn house," He growled.

They made their way out of the guild after retrieving the twin Exceeds, aiming for the closest real estate company. Cruor listened to the two cats telling Cobra how nice the other Exceeds were to them and that Singer had asked Beryl to go fishing with him, Happy, and Carla as a double date. The little female was beyond excited, albeit a little shy about the situation.

The Blood Mage couldn't help but smile as Cobra gave little 'no way's' and 'he didn't' to the small cat. They were getting along better since the mating had happened. He was nicer to the two cats than he was in the beginning. Cruor couldn't help but wonder if he would be the same way with children, then smiled at the feeling of warmth from Cobra at her thoughts.

He approved of the idea of children with her. Maybe they would have to find a place large enough for a decent-sized family. Slayers were pretty much guaranteed twins and triplets anyways. Maybe they would get a start on that as soon as they moved in.

She stopped when she thought about the money. She barely had enough for a house.

"I've got it, babe. I'm S-Class, got money saved up" Cobra said in her head.

She smiled at that. Yes, he would take care of her and she would let him because that's what their instincts told them to do. He would care for her and she would care for the house and young. That's how their relationship would work.

Cruor walked along happily with her mate and their cats. She dreamed about the future and everything it would hold for them. Things were definitely better when faced as a couple, Cruor realized.

* * *

 **A/N;** _As I said before, I will release some kind of continuation on this story at some point soon. It was my first fanfic and, although some will see the ending as a copout, I couldn't be more happy with how it turned out. I will improve as time goes on and who knows? Maybe one day I will rewrite this story. Anyways! Off I go..._


End file.
